Une simple lettre
by movie-like
Summary: "Te souviens-tu ?" Lettre écrite par Tony pour Pepper. Le sujet de cette lettre ? "Notre première rencontre !" Il s'en souvient et décide de lui prouver.
1. Notre première rencontre

**Salut !**

**Je reviens avec une petite lettre de Tony à Pepper. J'ai pensé en faire environ 5 parlant de différents moments de leur relation mais je voulais déjà vos avis...Si vous aimez, je continuerai. Au contraire, si cela vous intéresse pas...ce chapitre sera le premier et dernier.**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira *croise les doigts devant son ordinateur*,**

**Bonne lecture et peut-être à la prochaine !**

**P.S : Pour ma fiction " Enfin Heureux", je posterai le prochain chapitre vers fin Juin. Je m'explique : je reprend ma fiction pendant les grandes vacances. Ainsi, vous n'aurez plus besoin d'attendre un chapitre indéfiniment. Vous préférez comme ça ?**

* * *

_**Lettre écrite par Tony, **_

_**"Notre première rencontre"**_

"Pepper Potts,

Un jour, il y a si longtemps, tu m'as demandé si je me rappelais de notre première rencontre.

Tu portais cette robe noire qui te vas si bien, légèrement décolletée sans pour autant de te rendre vulgaire, rien ne pourrait te rendre vulgaire, et une paire de talons rouge qui contrastait avec ta peau si blanche autrefois. Tes cheveux étaient étrangement libres et bouclés. Leur couleur ? Un magnifique roux qui te rendait plus belle encore. Tes lèvres de plus en plus tentantes aux fils des années étaient d'un rouge pétant, comme si elles voulaient attirer mon attention.

Tu l'avais dès la première seconde mon attention Pepper...dès la première seconde.

Tu m'as accosté, de ta voix si ferme et délicate à la fois. Tu m'as demandé si j'avais du travail pour toi, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Tes lèvres se mouvaient rapidement, dansant et me séduisant. Seigneur ! Je n'avais pensé qu'à ta bouche pendant toute notre discussion...

Tu rougis, j'en suis certain.

Tu as rougis lors de notre première rencontre. Lorsque j'ai laissé mon regard trop longtemps vagabondé sur ta poitrine parfaite, tu as rougis. Par un rougissement violent, presque laid et gênant...non Pepper ! C'était le genre de rougissement attendrissant et sexy à la fois.

Comme toi, pas vrai ?

Puis à la fin tu as rajusté le bas de ta robe, rapidement et professionnellement. Tu as relevé la tête, attrapé ma main, m'a salué pour ensuite filer rapidement vers la sortie. Dès l'instant où tu m'as tourné le dos, j'ai laissé mon regard scruter chacune de tes formes généreuses et parfaites.

Alors oui, je me souviens de notre rencontre."

_**Et toi ?**_

_**Te souviens-tu ? **_

* * *

**Si vous aimez, le prochain chapitre sera une réponse de Pepper. Toujours sous forme de lettre.**

**Si vous n'avez pas aimé, je vous dis "Bye" et à une prochaine fiction. **

**Bye ! **


	2. Pepper Potts : Notre première rencontre

**Bonjour ! **

**Je suis de retour avec le chapitre 2 de "Une simple lettre ?". Cette fois, c'est une lettre écrite par Pepper toujours sur le thème de leur première rencontre à Stark Industries. Comme vous avez trouvé que le premier chapitre était trop court, j'ai essayé de faire plus long et j'espère que la longueur vous plaira. Vous inquiétez pas les prochains, si vous voulez toujours, seront plus longs car les sujets abordés seront plus "intéressants". Je veux dire par là que les décors seront détaillés, les sentiments aussi tout comme les actions des personnages, etc...**

**Je souhaite remercier :**

**Line Nina : Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un commentaire, c'est vraiment sympa. J'avais un peu peur d'écrire une lettre qui ne correspondait pas à Tony mais en lisant ton commentaire, ça m'a rassuré de voir que le caractère de Tony était respecté. J'espère que le chapitre 2 te plaira :)**

**CamORiley : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je suis contente de savoir que ce premier chapitre t'ai plu. Pour la taille, je vais essayer de faire plus long mais je voulais faire court. Je m'explique : la première lettre était courte car je souhaite agrandir au fil de la correspondance la taille des lettres. Tu vas voir, les autres seront beaucoup plus longues et détaillées ;) J'espère que le chapitre te plaira et que tu continueras à lire les autres lettres.**

**titemeli13 : Merci d'avoir laissé un commentaire sur cette fiction. Merci aussi pour tes compliments encourageants ! J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre te plaira. Pour ma fiction "Enfin Heureux", je te renvoi à la petite alerte écrite juste après les réponses des commentaires :)**

**marionNCISlove : Merci pour ton commentaire. Ne t'inquiète pas, les chapitres vont devenir plus longs au fil du temps. Bonne lecture et j'espère que ce deuxième chapitre te plaira.**

**Pep's : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire vraiment sympa à lire :) J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre te plaira, bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Petite information/alerte : **(Je poste cette petite alerte sur toutes mes fictions en cours)

Je souhaite créer un blog où se retrouvera toutes mes fictions retravaillées (dont Enfin Heureux) plus quelques One-Shot jamais postés. Sur ce blog, je posterai souvent et régulièrement mes avis sur des livres (comme Hunger Games...), sur des films aussi mais surtout des fictions écrites par moi. Alors la question est "Est-ce que vous me suivrez ?" Je veux dire par là discuter avec moi, laisser des commentaires, prendre le temps de répondre à mes questions ou tout simplement venir lire. J'espère que votre réponse sera positive !

* * *

**Maintenant, je vais vous citer les musiques à écouter lors de votre lecture :**

**-Together ( The Great Gatsby *-*)**

**-Without a Word ( Birdy)**

**-Angels ( The XX)**

* * *

**Voilà pour les musiques ! **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et je vous dis à la prochaine,**

**Bonne lecture et désolée pour les fautes !**

* * *

_**Lettre pour Tony,**_

_**"Notre première rencontre"**_

**"** Tu m'as répondu...

J'ai toujours cru que tu avais oublié ce moment, toujours cru que ce n'était qu'un moment parmi tant d'autres beaucoup plus intéressants et marquants. Puis tu m'as donné cette lettre avant de partir pour une de tes nombreuses missions. Tu me l'as rapidement posé dans la main, sans un regard, avant de tourner le dos et partir vers l'ascenseur. Mais, toujours dans un élan soudain, tu as rebroussé chemin et sauté sur mes lèvres.

Tu veux savoir ? J'ai aimé de tout mon être ce baiser si différent des autres, si fugace et rapide.

Puis j'ai commencé à lire ta lettre tandis que les portes de l'ascenseur se renfermaient sur toi, après un dernier et rapide regard. Sache-le et ne l'oublie jamais, je te déteste de savoir me faire pleurer seulement avec des mots, des phrases si simples. Mais par ce simple geste, tu m'as fais t'aimer un peu plus...

Est-ce à mon tour ? Tu veux réellement avoir mon point de vue ?

Tu étais habillé simplement, trop simplement pour être le dirigeant de Stark Industries mais cette tenue m'a détendue...légèrement. Tu portais ce t-shirt bleu et gris qui te vas si bien, un jean simple et tâché d'essence, enfin je crois, et ton air si arrogant mais charmeur à la fois.

Dès la première seconde où ton regard s'est posé sur moi, j'ai voulu te frapper. Une légère claque pour te rappeler que je n'étais pas une poitrine ambulante, une conquête puis tu as relevé la tête et j'ai perdu la simple idée de te toucher...enfin de te mettre une claque. Tu avais ce regard si agréable et gênant à la fois, tout en étant empli d'une douceur craintive comme si tu refusais tous sentiments. Tes yeux étaient et sont toujours d'un marron intense et foncé, presque noir.

Tu as froncé les sourcils, ouvert la bouche pour ensuite la refermer quand j'ai attrapé ta main pour la serrer. Mais dans toute cette confusion, j'ai vu cet infime sourire...si infime que j'ai cru rêver mais il existait, il était bien là. Ce sourire qui voulait dire que j'avais attiré ton attention pour quelques secondes, de précieuses secondes pour la jeune femme d'avant mais aussi de maintenant.

Puis tu t'es dirigé vers ton bureau, sans pour autant me dire quoi faire. Alors j'ai agis, subitement et sûrement bêtement mais j'ai agis et je t'ai suivi dans cet énorme bureau froid et insensible. Sur le sol, il n'y avait que de nombreux croquis, quelques bouteilles et plusieurs morceaux de fers qui ne ressemblaient à rien, pour moi du moins. On a parlés, longtemps, simplement...et tu as soupiré quelques instants quand je t'ai dit ce que je voulais réellement, précisément. Puis tu as hoché la tête avant de me dire ta décision : tu m'offrais une place dans ta société, j'étais celle sur qui tu allais t'appuyer.

Une bouée dans les ténèbres dans lesquels tu t'enfoncés un peu plus chaque jour. Une bouée dans la douleur et la peur qui rongeaient ton cœur sensible, trop sensible.

J'ai éclaté, intérieurement, de joie. J'ai tout de même gardé mon air sérieux et professionnel, enfin je l'espère. Je l'ai gardé, pas vrai ? Peut importe...Dès l'annonce, je me suis levée, attrapé ta main pour ensuite filer vers la sortie sans un regard. J'avais peur que tu décides de reprendre ton offre.

Ce jour là, j'avais décidé de prendre les rênes, d'être la dominante et toi le dominé juste quelques minutes. En ce moment même, je pense avoir réussi. J'ai eu ce travail, j'ai eu ta place de dirigeant et surtout...

J'ai eu ton cœur.

Pas vrai Tony ? "

_**Je m'en souviens.**_

_**Et toi ? **_

_**Te souviens-tu de notre premier baiser ? **_


End file.
